The Man Gravity Forgot
by thatredheadedchick
Summary: Rhiley and her best friend have tickets to Monday Night Raw! It will be a night that Rhiley will never forget. NevillexOC mentions of SamixOC (not the same OC).


**Hi everyone! Been a while since I've done anything with this account and I felt it was time to change that. I am heavily into WWE and have always been a devoted Undertaker fan. This, however, is no Undertaker fic. After his appearance on Raw, just after Wrestlemania, I instantly fell in love with Neville. That quirky, gravity impaired, elf-eared little guy has seriously stolen all my attention these days. Honestly, I never even knew NXT existed until recently, which I am actually quite ashamed to say seeing as how I've always considered myself a devoted WWE fan… But now it seems the two are mashing together and I must say, I'm not entirely disappointed. They got some promising Superstars and Divas.**

 **Anyways, I think I am just going to start this out as a One-Shot, but if you guys like it, let me know and I might turn it into a full blown story. I just don't wanna make a commitment if no one wants to read it, especially when all my other stories sit in HIATUS land. Couple of them are in permanent HIATUS land, and I hate it when that happens. So if you like it, let me know! Oh, and I suck at English accents and slang, so just kinda imagine the accent. I'd rather you go with your imagination, rather than me muff it all up and screw up the story… Hell I probably am muffing it up just by not making the attempt, but hell, it's a lose lose so I'm going the easy way lol.**

 **Oh and I don't currently have internet at home, so we are at the mercy of the library, which being a full time mom, full time working mom at that, I am not sure how often I will get to go to the library so if I do end up continuing this, they will be long chapters, but not so often updated.**

 **Ok, that author's note was a bit longer than I had planned. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I am a full time working mother with a man child husband, so even if you sue, you won't get anything. Rhiley is muse, Aislin is my friend's muse (XxLaBellaNottexX), so no takey them.**

Monday Night Raw! Rhiley had been waiting, on the edge of her seat, for an entire month for this very day. As she entered the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan, she couldn't help but let out a giddy, excited giggle. Tonight was rumored to be a hell of a night for WWE, and guess who had ring side tickets? That's right, Rhiley's long time, childhood best friend, Aislin. Oh no, Rhiley could never afford ring side on her own! Ace, on the other hand, had just been promoted to Sergeant Major (she deserved it. Hell she'd been working 5 years to get to where she was now) in the Marine Corps. Guess what she decided to blow her bonus check on? Ring side tickets, limo ride to and from pretty much everywhere, and a night at the Hilton, double king suite style. They called it their girl's night on crack.

Rhiley couldn't believe she was here. As they walked down the aisle to their ringside seats, Rhiley took a deep breath and instantly the usual arena smells invaded her nasal passages.

"Can you believe we are actually here?" Ace asked from behind her as they continued to make their way to their seats.

"Nope. Still can't believe we are finally here!" she replied as she looked around at all the seating, the ring itself, the banners and the giant screens at the ring's entrance. No, she honestly couldn't believe Raw was finally here.

As they finally reached their seats, which happened to be to the right of the ring, in the corner where the entrance ramp met the ring, Rhiley looked around as they both sat down. Both hid their extra large beverages beneath their seats as they did so. They were one of the first ones here. That's what VIP passes got you: The VIP treatment. They got to line jump with a few others, they were the first to the concession and the first into the arena.

Rhiley moved a strand of her long, burnt copper hair out of her face to get a better look. Everything looked so different up close! Everything was bigger than she had assumed it to be from the television. She was almost certain that the Superstars would be as well, seeing as most of them stood well over 6 foot in person. Hell, the shortest was Daniel Bryan and he stood at 5 foot 8 inches; a whole three inches taller than Rhiley's mere 5 foot 5 inches in height. Though, at that height, pretty much everyone was taller than her.

"So, who do you think will be here tonight?" Ace asked as she crossed her legs.

"I get to breathe the same air as Roman Reigns and Sheamus. I don't care who else is fighting." she replied as she looked at the quickly growing population of the Arena.

It didn't take long before they could barely hear each other screaming.

Before either realized it, loud music and the announcer's voices filled the atmosphere. They quickly stood and hung their arms over the padded walls that separated the crowd from the Superstars and ring. The first to come out was Seth Rollins. Oh how Rhiley wanted to punch him in his self righteous face.

It was a good three fights later, after watching Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns kick Seth Rollins', and his goon's, asses, after watching the tag team match between the Uso's and Kofi Kingston and Big-E Langston, a familiar song sounded.

Sheamus, in all his pale, bad ass glory, came strutting down the ramp. Rhiley reached out to get a high five, but was ignored. She wasn't upset about it though, Sheamus had a kayfabe to uphold.

He got into the ring and Rhiley couldn't help the squeal of excitement that escaped her lips. Here he was, one of her favorite wrestlers of all time, in the flesh. He was bigger, and more handsome (if that were even possible) than she originally thought. It made her heart flutter and her skin tighten to see him standing there, a mere ten feet from her.

"I can't believe the Celtic Warrior is just right there!" Rhiley exclaimed and she cheered. Ace giggled at her freak of a friend. It was no secret, Rhiley's love of the Celtic Warrior. Ever since she began to really get into wrestling, back in 2010, there was a little place reserved for the tall redhead in her heart. Now that Sheamus became the "bad guy", her love for the warrior only intensified.

"I just can't wait to see Orton's sexy ass in the flesh!" Ace cried out, shaking Rhiley from her current daydream. She was about to respond, when an unfamiliar song filled the Arena. Rhiley and Ace quickly turned their heads to see smoke as the big screen showed a comet hitting the planet, and a blue and white caped and hooded figure jumped forward, his two index fingers up together above his head.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ace yelled over the music.

"It's that new guy that came up from NXT. His name is Neville." Rhiley screamed back as said caped figure whipped around and threw his hands in the air in his trademark sign.

"He doesn't look like a wizard." she giggled with an elbow to Rhiley's side. Rhiley rolled her eyes as The Man Gravity Forgot threw his cape in the air as he walked down the ramp. Oh, this was to be an awesome fight for sure.

Neville jumped into the ring and after the two spat words back and forth, the bell rang and the fight began.

After quite a few jumps and dives, a missed Brogue Kick later, Sheamus was thrown to the ground and Ace and Rhi could feel the impact as he collided with the wall they were leaning on.

"Go Sheamus! You can do it!" Rhiley cried as she pat him on the back. She was sure she would never wash that hand again.

They watched as Sheamus stood and Neville jumped off of the top of the ropes and took Sheamus out.

Rhiley and Ace let out a cheer. They watched as Sheamus grabbed the gravity impaired man and lifted him up over his head. He threw the man towards the crowd, towards Rhiley and Ace, and that was the last thing that Rhiley remembered.

The next thing she knew, Rhiley awoke to her eyes not wanting to cooperate. She tried her hardest to open them, but to no avail. Was she blind? Her head hurt and her body ached. She could hear the distinct beeping up a machine off to her left. From the way the beeping lined up with the sound of her heart beating in her ears, she could only assume it was a heart monitor. She could have been wrong though. She hoped she were wrong.

She suddenly heard buzzing to her left as she felt something tighten on her arm. The machine must have been taking her blood pressure. Great. She was in a hospital, maybe? Why wouldn't her eyes work?

"It's been 12 hours! Why the hell won't she wake up?" she heard the familiar voice of her best friend chastise.

"Ms. McClain has a concussion. She will wake up when she is ready." said a male voice, she assumed to be a doctor. Rhiley figured her assumptions of being in a hospital were pretty solid.

"A concussion? I thought sleeping would kill someone with a concussion?" she heard Ace practically scream at the poor man. She really felt bad for the him. Ace could get pretty scary when angered.

Rhiley struggled to finally open her eyes, but squinted painfully at the sudden bright lights. She looked around as her eyes adjusted, her vision still a bit fuzzy, and saw Ace sitting in a chair to her left, and no sign of the doctor that she was talking to. Must have scared the poor man off.

"Rhiley! You're ok!" Ace let out a cry as she jumped on her.

"Wh-what the hell happened? How long was I out?" Rhiley asked as she rubbed her head, to find that her head was wrapped in gauze. She was hoping this action would help to clear the haze, but to no avail.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Ace asked as she sat on the bed.

"The fight between Sheamus and Neville. Sheamus hit the wall." Rhiley replied. She honestly had no idea how she could have possibly ended up in this place. She looked around, her vision slowly returning to normal, and noticed the IV in her hand and the blood pressure cup on her arm, as well as an O2 monitor on her right middle finger. On the little table next to her bed sat a vase of wild looking flowers with a "Get Well Soon" card. Who could that be from? Ace?

"Well… Sheamus sort of… Threw that Neville guy into you. You fell over and cracked your head on the metal chair. They had to stop the show and get the paramedics. You've been out a good 12 hours." Ace explained and Rhiley couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked down as she let it all sing in.

"So, I ruined the show…" she could feel the tears flowing. She felt horrible. All those people who would demand refunds…

"Well, no. They finished the show, but gave us free tickets to Smack Down on Thursday and paid for our hotel room until Friday. Sheamus sent those." she motioned to the flowers and Rhiley felt her face heat up.

"Really? She asked as she looked at them again. They really were beautiful.

Before Ace could say anything more, there was a knock on the door and both Rhiley and Ace looked up.

"Hi… They told me you were finally up…" said a thick, male, British accent. Rhiley looked up and there in the door way, knuckles still on the door, stood a man, wearing a Ramones hoodie, his brown hair pulled back in a long pony tail, the black, half rimmed glasses sitting on his nose only enlarging his already big, brown eyes.

"You're that Neville guy that almost killed my friend!" Aislin exclaimed as she stood and pointed accusingly. He let out a nervous laugh.

"That's why I'm here, actually, I wanted to come apologize." he said as he came into the room fully.

"Sheamus threw you, if anything he should be here apologizing." Rhiley said, surprised he was even here.

"Actually, I wasn't supposed to be thrown. I was supposed to grab a hold of him and bring him down with me, but I lost my grip." he said as he looked down, embarrassed.

"See? I told you it was all fake!" Ace cried out. Neville looked up and chuckled.

"Well, I am sorry I knocked you out and I would like to take you out for dinner to possibly make up for it?" he more asked. Rhiley went pale. Go to dinner with a Superstar? Bend her damn arm backwards!

"Uh, yeah. That sounds wonderful, actually." she said happily. He smiled as he shifted his weight.

"Cool, let me get you my cell number and you can text me when you get out of here. Or, you know, if you get bored or something." he said with a smile that about made her melt. He had an absolutely gorgeous smile, that seemed a bit infectious.

"Hopefully it won't be too much longer." Rhiley replied, flashing her own smile.

"Well," Ace interrupted as she slapped her hands against her legs as she got up, "I think I'm gonna go get something to eat." she said as she walked past the Superstar. Rhiley watched as her friend left her alone with this attractive, British wrestler.

"So… Adrian, right?" she asked as she tried to break the awkward silence that had fallen between the two of them.

"Actually, my name is Benjamin. Benjamin Satterley, but you can call me Ben." he said with a smile.

"Rhiley McClain. But you can call me Rhiley." she returned.

"Well, Rhiley, this is my personal cell phone. Text me if you like. I've got to get going to the performance center. We've got to start working on Thursday's show." he said as he walked over and handed her a piece of paper. Their hands made contact and she felt a spark shoot up her arm and spider webbed through her entire body. The way he hesitated, she wondered if he had also felt it… "Hopefully I will talk to you soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, definitely." she smiled and he smiled back.

"Great." he stated, his smile never faltering. "Well then, I will talk to you soon, Rhiley." There was just something about the way her name just rolled off his tongue that sent shivers up her spine. All she could do was smile and nod as he left the room and she finally let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She let out a little squeal as she finally looked at the piece of paper in her hand.

Ben Satterley

316-555-1212

She couldn't help but stare and smile. Was this really happening? Or had the hospital given her some amazing drugs? Maybe both? She hoped it was both.

The next thing she knew, the paper was snatched from her hand.

"Really? You got his number? Holy shit!" Ace held it up to the light as she inspected it, as if it were a counterfeit bill. "Where did he rush off to, anyways?" she asked as she sat on Rhiley's bed and shoved an oreo she had pulled from the package in her pocket, into her mouth. Rhiley assumed she had gotten that from a vending machine.

"Practice for Smack Down" Rhiley said as she snatched the number back from her long time friend.

"Well, text him!" she said as she went over to the bag on the window sill and scrambled through it for a moment before finally throwing Rhiley's phone at her. Rhiley caught it and clicked the little button on the side to bring on the back light. There were several missed calls, many more texts and two voicemails. Awesome. They would have to wait, however, as Rhiley hit the clear button and went right into her new contacts and put Ben's number in. She bit her lip as she started a new message, unsure of what to actually say.

-Hey Ben, it's Rhiley, figured I would text you my number.-

Rhiley re-read the text over a few times (more procrastination than fear of misspelling a few words) before she finally took a deep breath.

"Oh, for the love of-" Ace started as she ripped the phone from her hand and pressed send.

"Hey!" Rhiley cried, horrified. "Maybe I wanted to wait a bit so I didn't look so obsessed?" she cried out, her face turning a deep red out of embarrassment.

"Too late now." she said as she tossed the phone back at her. She groaned as she threw the phone between her blanketed legs. This wasn't happening.. She was going to wake up any minute now. She had to. Or maybe she was on some sort of amazing drug through the IV. Finally she voiced her concerns and Ace laughed.

"They have you on some good drugs, but nothing that good. It's really happening chick." she said and she plopped another Oreo in her mouth.

Another knock sounded on the door and in walked the doctor, the one Rhiley assumed was the one Ace had scared off earlier when she was just waking up.

"Ms. McClain, it is good to see you awake. I think we can take the IV out, if you would like. Are you feeling any pain?" he asked as a nurse walked in.

"I feel a light throbbing in the back of my head. My body aches, but otherwise I'm feeling pretty good." she said as she flinched as the nurse pulled the IV from her hand. She quickly covered it with some gauze and a band aid to hold the gauze in place.

"Well, I'm sure you are going to make a full recovery. Your CAT scans and PET scans came back and other than a slight concussion, they came back normal. We'll get you a prescription filled for some pain killers and get your paperwork together and get you out of here." the doctor said with a smile, which Rhiley returned.

"Awesome. Thank you, Doc." she said as her phone dinged and a chill ran over her. The doctor walked out and Ace quickly caught her attention.

"LOOK AT IT!" she practically screamed. "I'll bet it's him!" she cried cheerily.

"It's probably not him. It's probably my mom or someone else." she said as she picked up her phone and her blood ran cold as she saw the name. It was him. He actually messaged her back.

-Hey, just got to the performance center. They've got a nice one in this town. Couple minute drive from the hospital, too. How are you feeling?-

"Well?" Ace asked as she practically jumped for her phone. She snatched it up and read the text and smiled as she threw it back at her. "You just make sure once you and him start getting it on that he hooks me up with one of his hot wrestling buddies." she said as a nurse came in.

-Feeling pretty good. They got me on some good stuff. The nurse is here now, they are releasing me.-

She quickly hit send as the nurse took the blood pressure cuff and O2 censor off and it didn't take long for her to receive a reply.

-Great! Keep me posted, I have to go, I'll text you when I'm done.-

Rhiley couldn't help but smile as she read the last text. He planned to keep talking to her. She pretty much ignored the instructions that the nurse was rattling off as she did a mental happy dance.

It was still daylight when she walked out of that hospital. The not so fresh Detroit air hit her as soon as she exited the building and she just didn't care. Nothing could dampen her spirits at this point. Nothing. Ace and Rhiley got to stay until Friday, got another batch of ring-side tickets to Smack Down on Thursday night and Ben, AKA Adrian Neville, was taking her out to dinner. She wasn't sure when that would happen, all she knew was thatit was, in fact, happening. They could be going to MacDonald's for all she really cared.

As they jumped into Rhiley's old Bonneville, which Ace had gone back to the hotel to pick up earlier that day, Ace drove since Rhiley was still hyped up on heavy duty pain killers. Rhiley sat there, replying to a few messages from her mom, her sister, and a couple friends from work. Apparently everyone had seen what happened on Raw and they had blown it so out of proportion for ratings that her mother had thought she was dead or something. That was obviously not the case since, and she had to point this out to her mother, she was in fact texting back.

"So anymore texts from Ben?" Ace asked as she turned into the pharmacy parking lot.

"He's in the performance ring right now. He said he will text me later." she stated as they got out of the car.

"Well, how the hell long is that supposed to take?" she all but demanded and Rhiley looked to the clock on her phone, then to her best friend as they walked though the pharmacy doors.

"It's noon. It could be hours." she replied to which Ace scoffed, earning a few strange glances from surrounding customers. "What?" she asked as she stopped at the pharmacy counter and handed the prescription to the clerk, answered a few questions, handed off her insurance card and driver's license, then turned her attention back to her friend.

"The sooner you two go on your date, the sooner you two fall for one another, the sooner we get invited back stage and hello men's locker room!" Rhiley shoved Ace.

"You're horrible!" she cried out as Ace laughed. "First off, it isn't a date, he feels bad for almost killing me. Second, I doubt the man is even single, have you seen him in his wrestling gear? Not too much left for the imagination." Rhiley listed off and Ace just smiled. "What? I know that look…" she pried as they sat on the bench in front of the counter to wait for Rhiley's name to be called. This caused Aislin to grin a bit wider.

"I did a bit of a background check on this guy when I went to get something to eat. His name is Benjamin Satterley, he's from New Castle, England, and the man is as single as they come." she grinned. Rhiley rolled her eyes.

It wasn't much longer when they arrived back at their hotel room. Rhiley threw her bag of narcotics and goodies on the coffee table and she kicked back on her king sized bed near the sliding glass door that went out to their private balcony.

The room was very spacious. Her king size bed near the sliding door, Ace's King size was on the other side of the room near their large bathroom and a small living room type deal took up the space in between. A couch took up the wall with a glass coffee table sitting in front of it. On the other side a 52" flat screen sat on a wooden dresser/stand. A night stand for both beds sat between the couch and each bed. Each had their own lamp. Their room and balcony sat on the ninth floor of the twelve floor tall building. People definitely got their money's worth with the pool/hot tub access, the gym, banquet hall, and a restaurant, all on the first floor. The other eleven floors had the rooms to stay in, each floor having more elegant, expensive rooms with each story you went up.

If you asked Rhiley, Ace had gone a little overboard on the room. She would have been more than happy with the second floor, two twins and a TV, but Ace wanted a girls' night to remember. Well, mission accomplished. Rhiley was sure they would be old with Alzheimer's in a nursing home telling all the orderlies about how Rhiley got knocked unconscious by The Man Gravity Forgot, who then took her for a sympathy dinner.

Ace walked in after Rhiley, plopped down on her bed, and placed the vat of flowers from Sheamus down on the coffee table.

"So, any word yet?" Aislin pushed as she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Ace!" Rhiley started to chastise, but a beeping vibrate from her phone cut her off. She looked down and pulled the device from her pocket, instantly beaming at the name that flashed across the screen.

-Hey, just got done with a set, got 15 minutes rest before weight and conditioning. How are you feeling?-

She couldn't hide the smile that spread wide across her face, but she honestly didn't want to.

"I think we should go out to a club or something. You know, if you don't wind up going to dinner with Ben. Or we can go after. Or better yet, you guys can meet me- DUDE! He text you didn't he?" she asked, mid-sentence, as she finally saw the smile on Rhiley's face. Rhiley quickly nodded.

"He asked me how I was feeling. He has a few minutes of rest before his weight and conditioning." she said as she hit reply.

-Better now that I'm out of that damn hospital and no longer have a needle in my vein. I hate IV's.-

She hit send and ignored Ace's persistent meddling. He was quick to reply;

-I'm there with you on that one. It's good to hear you're doing better. Still feeling bad about that whole thing.-

-Don't. I'm alive lol : )-

She smiled as she hit send.

-So would you still be up for dinner?-

Rhiley smiled as she bit her lip. Like she would say no?

-Yeah! Where did you have in mind?-

-It's a surprise. Don't worry, nothing fancy. Wear casual. Pick you up at six?-

-Six it is. We're at the Hilton, room 928, ninth floor.-

It took a couple minutes, but he finally replied.

-Alright, see you at six then. Have to get on the weights now, ttyl.-

Rhiley let out a squeal, causing Ace to practically jump out of her chair in anticipation. Somehow Rhiley had managed to ignore her friend's constant nagging the entire time.

"He's coming to get me at six!" she giggled and Aislin cheered as she jumped out of her seat and started clapping.

"It's already two! We have four hours to get your ready!" she exclaimed and Rhiley got and instant look of horror.

"No! We are not going overboard! It's casual dining, damn it!" she exclaimed as Ace already began digging through her make up bag. Sure, Rhiley would occasionally wear a little foundation, some eyeliner, even a little eye shadow once in a while, but that was about it. Aislin, on the other hand, was the queen of fake lashes, color mixes and drawn-on eyebrows. Mind you, she kept it tasteful, never gaudy, but Rhiley wasn't one to wear make up in the first place.

~~~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~~~

Rhiley found herself sitting in a chair, wondering how the hell Aislin managed to talk her into this make-up business. After half an hour of arguing, Rhiley convinced Ace to take it easy on the makeup and to only use natural tones, much to Ace's dismay. As for clothes, Rhiley dressed herself in her low-cut System of a Down T-shirt and a pair of faded Silver jeans. She was saving this for girl's night, but tonight was a bit more special, and it happened to be the only thing left that was clean in her bag. They had, after all, only planned to be there for two days. She might have to hit the mall the next day. Ace would have no qualms; however, Rhiley was not one for shopping.

Once Ace was nearly done with her, Rhiley looked at the clock. 5:30 pm. She could feel her heart race. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Finally, Aislin finished her make-up and allowed her to go take a look at her work. She went into he spacious bathroom (well, spacious as far as hotel bathrooms went, anyways), and as soon as she flipped on the light she closed her eyes tight, almost afraid to look at herself.

When she finally gathered the courage to crack one eye open, she gasped as her eyes both opened wide and she stared at her reflection. She looked amazing! Ace had applied just enough mascara and eyeliner to accent her eyes and the tone she used for eye shadow only brought out her deep brown eyes, making them only look bigger. Now that it was drying, it didn't feel nearly as heavy as Rhiley had originally assumed it to be. Perhaps she just wasn't used to the feel? Ace didn't even put color to her lips. She used a clear glass to make them stick out a bit more. She could barely tell the foundation from her own skin. She had straightened Rhiley's hip length, copper red hair, but pulled the top half into a braid that flowed between the streams of loose copper locks down her back. This was to keep her hair out of her face. She looked absolutely stunning and for the first time in her 25 years of existence, she felt as beautiful as she looked. She probably would have teared up, had it not been for running the chance of ruining her dear friend's hard work.

She didn't get a chance to admire herself for very long, though, as a knock sounded at the room's door. Her heart raced as she smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her shirt and walked out to see that Ace had already beaten her to it.

"Come on in!" she offered and Rhiley heard him thank her in his rich English accent as he walked in and his eyes immediately found hers, after quickly eyeing her up. He smiled at her and she thought she was going to melt on the spot.

"You look beautiful." he said and Rhiley couldn't help but glance him over, herself. He had his hair pulled back still, though it looked as though he had just stepped out of the shower, his hair still being wet.

'Of course he did.' she could have slapped herself, 'He's been training all day.'

He had worn a plain black T-shirt that hugged his toned torso, and a pair of baggy, tan cargo pants. His black, thick, half rimmed glasses still sat upon his nose, bringing out the color of his eyes that much more. He looked very handsome.

Ace cleared her through, which shook Rhiley back to reality, causing her face to heat up.

"Thank you, you look awesome as well." she was surprised she hadn't physically harmed herself yet. He looks awesome? What was she, sixteen? Ben merely smiled as he held out his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked. Rhiley could see Ace behind him, giving her a big, toothy grin as she gave her two thumbs up. Rhiley smiled back at him and nodded as she linked her arm with his and he led her out the door.

"Have fun you two! Don't worry, she doesn't have a curfew!" Rhiley was going to have to murder her best friend later. Probably smother her with a pillow in her sleep.

Ben merely laughed. She could feel it reverberate through his chest as he held her arm close. She thought she would melt on the spot, but he held her up without even realizing it.

"Oh, and don't forget these!" she heard Ace call after and Rhiley turned just in time to drop Ben's arm and catch the bottle of her pain killers that Ace had thrown at her. Ben smiled and turned to walk towards the elevator and Rhiley turned and flipped Ace the double birdie behind her back as she followed close behind.

When they finally got to the elevators, Ben pushed the button and fortunately the elevator was still at their floor. A ding sounded and the elevator to the left opened and Ben motioned for her to enter first.

"Ladies first." he smiled and Rhiley returned it as she stepped onto the elevator. He followed and hit the "1" button. The elevator doors closed and they felt it jolt to life.

"So how are you feeling? Really?" he asked in his thick English accent as he looked to her.

"Head hurts now that the good shit it wearing off, a little stiff, but otherwise I feel pretty good for having a concussion." she looked at him as the elevator dinged, signaling they had passed the third floor. "My first ever, actually." she added as she fiddled with her shirt, absentmindedly.

"Well, I'm sorry I popped your concussion cherry. I'm sure you were saving it for someone special." he smirked and she couldn't help but let out a light laugh. She wasn't expecting that.

"Well, it's too late now. I guess I will just have to deal." she feigned an upset tone.

"I hear they have a support group for that kind of thing." he said and she laughed again.

"What don't they have a support group for?" she asked and he chuckled and agreed.

The door finally opened up to the hall that led to the lobby and once again, he let her out first, and they walked side by side to the front door where the valet had the door held open for them. Once outside, Ben handed the Valet his ticket and the valet ran off. A moment later a silver Ford Focus drove up and the valet jumped out and handed him his keys. He walked over and opened the passenger door, waiting for Rhiley to get in.

"Shall we?" he asked as he motioned. Rhiley raised and eyebrow, but got into the Focus. He closed the door and slid into the driver's seat. "What?" he asked when he saw the look she was giving him.

"A Ford Focus?" she asked as he started the car. 

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, I guess I was just expecting something a bit more… Flashy?" she stated as he drove off.

"Well, the rental place had already rented out their Camaro's and Lotus'." he cracked a smirk as he drove onto the main strip.

"So, I hope you like Mexican." he said after a moment of silence fell between the two.

"Love would be a better word for it." she grinned as she watched the bustling city pass by.

"Good, cause I know this amazing place about 10 minutes from here. We found it when I was still in NXT. It's called Fiesta. Best Mexican I've ever had." he said as he drove, jumping traffic and finally coming to a stop at the red light.

"Yeah, I've heard of it." she smiled.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination. It took a few minutes to find a place to park, because the parking lot was filled to the brim. He finally found a spot to park in, near the back of the lot, and he turned the engine off. He then got out of the car and ran around to the passenger's side and opened the door for her and waited for her to get out before shutting the door and, once again, held his arm out for her to take, which she gladly took with a smile. She seemed to be doing that quite a bit around him.

As soon as they walked through the door, a yell sounded from their left and a tall, tanned, blonde haired, blue eyed man came running and Rhiley braced herself as he tackled her for a hug.

"You're ok!" the man cried happily. She smiled at Ben, who stood there, an eyebrow raised, a look in his eye that she couldn't quite place. Was that… disappointment? No…

She pulled away from the man that currently crushed her to bring attention to the man that had brought her.

"Ben, this is my cousin, Jakob. Jake, this is my… This is Ben." she quickly corrected herself and Jake smiled as he shook his hand. Then it was like realization hit him as his eyes widened.

"Holy shit! You're Neville! You're the one that took Rhiley out when Sheamus threw you! I saw everything." he cried a bit too cheerily. Before anyone could say anything, he spoke again. "Let me get you guys a table. Come on, this way." he said as he grabbed a couple menu's, placemats and silverware that was wrapped in fancy tan, cloth napkins. "Yeah, they had made it look like you had killed her!" he cheered on. He showed them to their table and they sat down. The restaurant was jam packed, but Jake had showed them to a nice and quiet corner table away from the rustle and bustle. "I'll let you guys be to look over your menu. Brandy will be your waitress. Text me when you can, Rhi! Nice meeting you, Ben!" he said and he hurried off. Rhiley looked at Ben's questioning gaze and shrugged.

"You've heard of it, eh?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Once or twice." Rhiley smirked back as she opened the menu. He merely chuckled as he also cracked open his menu. "By once or twice, I mean that this is my most favorite place to eat and my cousin works in the kitchen."

"Ah, the truth comes out." he teased and at that moment, the waitress, Brandy, walked up.

"Hi! I'm Brandy, I'll be your waitress tonight." she said as she set a glass in front of each of them, then filled them with ice water before she set a basket of their house-made chips and a bowl of hot sauce and a bowl of mild sauce in the middle of the table. "Can I start you out with something to drink? Maybe some appetizers?" she asked. And Ben nodded to Rhiley, for her to order first.

"Uhm.. I think I will take a Coke." she said and looked to Ben.

"Sounds great I will have the same." he said and Brandy smiled and walked off to get their drinks.

"So. What do you recommend?" he asked as he skimmed the menu in front of him. Rhiley dipped a chip in mild sauce and groaned in complete bliss as she ate it.

"This. Try this." she grabbed another chip and repeated her actions. He chuckled.

"Well, if it causes you to make those sorts of noises…" he trailed off and she immediately felt her face grow hot. He mimicked her moves, instead going for the hot sauce and he let out a satisfied sigh.

"So?" Rhiley inquired.

"Oh, that's definitely good." he said as he reached for more. "Better than the last time I was here."

After a moment of talking about how amazing the chips were, Brandy brought them their drinks.

"Are you ready to order? She asked and they both nodded.

"I will take the chunky beef burrito dinner with beans and rice." she said and she looked over to Ben once again.

"You know what? That sounds lovely, I think I will have the same." he said and they locked eyes. "Hey, you were right about the chips." he smirked. Brandy took their menu's and left to get their order in.

After a few minutes of somewhat awkward silence and eating chips, Ben finally spoke up.

"So what do you do for a living?" he asked.

Rhiley was a little reluctant, but finally answered, "I… I'm a closing manager for Subway in a dinky ass town that no one has heard of, save for those in or around it." she stated passively.

"Oh, so how did you… I mean… No judgment, but…"

Rhiley wasn't sure if she should be offended or not.

"Get ring side VIP? Aislin paid for it all with her bonus check from her new title. She's a Sergeant Major in the Marines." she said and he nodded, but Rhiley didn't feel as judged as she assumed him to be doing.

The next half an hour before they finally received their food, they just talked. They talked about their favorites (color, food, etc;), and their family and music. Rhiley was truly enjoying herself. She found herself forgetting all about him being a superstar in WWE, he wasn't Neville any longer, he was just Ben Satterley. Your average English guy. A very attractive English guy.

Rhiley was about half way done with her dinner when her phone dinged. She smiled apologetically as she fished her phone from her pocked and opened the message from Ace.

-Hey, ho! Found a bomb ass club on Google not far from the hotel! Let's meet up! Unless you get lucky, then I totally understand!-

She then sent the address for Rhiley to plug into the GPS on her Android. She chuckled as she put her phone away. Ben looked at her questioningly.

"Aislin just sent me a text. She wants us to join her at a club she found." she said as she continued on with her dinner.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." he said as he went back to his own meal. "I mean, if you feel up to it? I understand if you don't…"

"Actually, it sounds like a good time." she smiled and she popped another bite of burrito in her mouth. Hell, anything to spend more time with him. He was genuinely an interesting guy and she really wanted to get to know him a bit more, if he allowed it. Thank goodness for Ace and her mad skills of finding a club or hopping bar in any town. Half the time, Rhiley was sure it was hopping because her extremely outgoing friend made it that way. The woman was truly the life of the party. You would never know she was a high ranking officer in the Marines. As soon as she laced up those boots, though, boy watch out. Extremely straight edged drill sergeant from hell.

After finishing up dinner, Ben paid, leaving a hefty tip on the table for Brandy and they got up and left. He once again held the door to the car open as Rhiley got in, then got into the driver's side, himself. After Rhiley gave him the address to plug in to the GPS that sat on the windshield of the car, they were off.

"So what are you plans for the next couple days?" he asked. She had a feeling he was just trying to fill in the awkward silence, but she couldn't be sure.

"Well, I'm not sure. There's lots to do here, I guess. I should probably go see my Papaw, now that we have a few days before we leave. Not sure what else after that. Are you hanging out in Detroit all the way until Smack Down?" she asked as she looked at him. He had a contemplative, yet amused, look on his face.

"Yeah, we are looking at damn near non-stop training for Thursday's show. What the hell is a Papaw?" he asked, drawing the word out in almost a mocking manner.

Rhiley couldn't help herself. She snorted with laughter. Snorted. Oh God she could have died. "That's my Grandpa. It's a south eastern thing. My Grandma is my Mamaw. My family is from Kentucky. Don't look at me like that." she said as blinked at him. He had this amused glint in his eye and she had a feeling he was mentally poking fun.

"What? I'm not looking at you like anything!" he feigned innocence. Rhiley glared at him. He laughed again. "Really! No judgment zone, right here." he said as he motioned to the entire of the car.

At that very moment the GPS bitch in the box claimed their destination was to their right, so he turned the car into the jammed parking lot and drove slowly, searching for a spot to park.

When they finally found a spot (which, to Rhiley, felt like an eternity), they got out and Ben pulled out his phone, punched a few numbers and brought it up to his ear. Rhiley looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Yeah, it's Ben. We're at this club, you guys should get your asses out here." he said and gave the address. Then he said his goodbyes and put his phone back in his pocket.

Rhiley just looked at him and he finally met her eyes.

"It's a surprise." he said as he smiled. She had an idea, but let it go as he started walking, looking back to see if she was following. "You coming?" he asked as he held his arm out once more. What a gentleman.

"Yeah, I'm coming." she said as she quickly walked to where he was a few feet in front of her and took his arm.

When they got to the front entrance of the club, there was a long ass line, but he didn't lead them to the back of the line. No, he walked her right up to the bouncer, who nodded at him, then undid the rope and let them in. Rhiley could hear the curses and complaints flying towards the bouncer, but he kept a straight face as he clasped the rope back into place. Rhiley smiled up at Ben, who just smirked a cheeky smirk as he led her down the stairs.

The sound of the music and the thumping of the bass grew heavier with each step they took. As soon as they got to the bottom, Rhiley saw right away that it was filled to the brim with people. It was dark, there were black lights and strobe lights, the entire floor was filled with people dancing. Up in the right corner was the DJ booth, all lit with glow sticks and a small lamp so the guy could see what he was doing. To the far left stood the bar. Blue, red and green lights lit the bottom of the counter, several bar tenders were scrambling to fill each drink order.

"Not bad for a Tuesday night!" a female voice screamed besides her, causing her to jump damn near out of her skin.

Rhiley whipped around to see her best friend. Somehow she had found her. She was probably watching the entrance like a hawk, waiting for her and Ben to arrive.

"Can you believe how amazing this place is? And the drinks are phenomenal!" she screamed. Not giving them a chance to answer, she grabbed Rhiley's hand and started dragging her to the bar. She looked back at Ben to see him laughing as he waved at her.

They arrived at the counter after dodging many dancing bodies, far too many rubbing up against Rhiley for her comfort. She was pretty sure a guy grabbed her ass at one point. Too hard to tell from all the sweaty people against her.

Ace turned on her immediately as soon as they started waiting for their turn to order.

"So how did it go with Ben? You guys do it yet?" she asked as she elbowed her.

"No! We didn't 'Do it' yet!" she cried as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Why the hell not?" She screamed. Rhiley rolled her eyes.

"Are you sloshed already?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No!" she screeched in a high pitched voice. Oh yeah. She was sloshed. She quickly turned around to order. Rhiley giggled.

When she turned around, she had two drinks in her hand. She quickly handed one to Rhiley.

"I got your favorite!" she cried as she started stirring her own drink. Rhiley looked at the purplish looking liquid in the glass and realized that she had, in fact, gotten her a UV Blue, Blue Hypnotiq and cranberry juice. Delicious! Too bad she shouldn't be drinking, what with the pain killers and all.

"Are you forgetting I am on those damn pain killers?" she asked as she stared from her to the drink. Ace let out a raspberry as she waved her hand.

"One drink won't kill you! Think of it as being a cheap date!" she said far too excitedly and she started drinking her own drink, but stopped and stared past Rhiley. Rhiley furrowed her brows before turning around to meet Ben's gaze. He smiled, but it wasn't him that caught her attention, it was the four guys behind him. There stood, in all their bad ass glory, Randy Orton, Sheamus and Daniel Bryan. Nikki and Bri Bella stood to the left of Daniel Bryan, Nikki hanging off his arm. The fourth guy, Rhiley hadn't recognized, but he was very well built, had brown hair hidden under a hat, and a beard that took up his face. No friggin way. This must have been the "surprise" he was talking about.

They all went to the counter to order the drinks and Rhiley looked back at her friend to see her frozen in place. Then she finally leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Marry this man!"

Rhiley laughed as she watched Ben walk over and place a hand on the small of her back.

"What sort of drink is that?" he asked as he looked at the purple-ish liquid in her glass.

"I call it a Purplesaurus Rex. UV Blue, Blue Hypnotiq and cranberry juice over ice." she said with a smile as she offered it to him to try. He took it and took a light sip, and his eyes widened, then looked to her. "Friggin good, isn't it?" she asked as he handed it back and she finally took a sip. The phenomenal taste of what could only be described as alcoholic gummy bears, ran down far too smooth. Ace was right, they were pretty good at mixing drinks around here.

"I think I am going to have to order myself one." he said with a grin as he moved to the counter.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the other day." said a thick Irish accent from behind her. She whipped around to see the Celtic Warrior with a Guinness in his pale hand. Typical Irishman..

"Don't worry about it. If it hadn't have happened, all this wonderful stuff wouldn't be happening right now. Actually if you wanna throw Ben into me at Smack Down, I probably wouldn't complain." she said as she took another drink and he laughed.

"I'm Stephen." he said as he held his hand out.

"Rhiley." she said with a smile as she took his strong hand and shook. She smiled at him and he returned it. Here he was, Rhiley's celebrity crush for the past how many years and she wasn't even batting an eye. Before this had happened, if Sheamus was standing in front of her, introducing himself and shaking her hand, she would have probably fainted from the excitement. Now they stood here, having a conversation as if he weren't a famous superstar.

"Stephen, don't be warming up to my date. I got to her first." a thick English accent warned as she felt an arm around her waist and pull her close. Ben stood besides her, the same drink she held in his own hand. Stephen laughed as he waved him off.

"Alright, fine, I will go find my own sexy redhead." he said as he walked away. That caused Rhiley to blush a deep red.

It wasn't long before Rhiley started feeling pretty good. She had only had two drinks, but combined with the pain killers… When they say alcohol may intensify the effect? They weren't kidding.

She was out on the dance floor with Ben and that fourth mystery man, who she came to find out was an NXT superstar, and Ben's best friend, Rami Sebei, AKA Sami Zayn.

She was aware that she was not the greatest dancer in the world, but Ben was surprisingly not all that light on his feet either. Perhaps gravity was compensating for his lack of it in the ring? She wasn't sure, but they were having a blast, none-the-less. They danced real close, and that's when Ace came and started dancing between them and Rhiley laughed so hard.

"Go find your own partner!" she yelled as she playfully pushed the woman into Rami. He caught her and she quickly looked up and smiled at him, then back at Rhliey.

"Hey, I think I found him!" she smirked as she looked back at him and started dancing on him. Rhiley and Ben laughed as they continued to dance.

A few hours later, 2 in the morning, Rhiley found herself on one side of Ace, Rami on the other side, as they drug the intoxicated woman up to the hotel room they shared. She was conscious, she just wasn't walking very well. Ben walked behind them incase they dropped anything, which Ace did. Her purse, her cell phone, rings; Rhiley didn't think there was much more the woman could lose. They got to the elevator, Ben ran forward and hit the button. Once the elevator made it to their floor, they walked in and he hit the "9" button. Rhiley couldn't help but giggle at her friend. Ace was giggling and who knows what about. Rami was smiling at her, and Rhiley was sure he was just as fucked up as she was, but he was just able to walk a bit better.

They walked out of the elevator and fortunately their room wasn't too far from the elevator. About four doors down.

She fumbled for her wallet in her back pocket and fished the card to the door out. She managed to unlock the door and they stumbled through. She and Rami pushed Ace onto her bed and she was almost instantly out. Rami let out a sigh as he walked over and fell onto Rhiley's bed. He let out a sigh and next thing they knew, he was snoring.

"No! No that's my bed!" she cried out as she tried to pull on him, tried waking him up, but to no avail. Ben was laughing his ass off the entire time.

"Oh I'm glad you think this is so friggin hilarious!" she cried out as she continued to pull on him.

"You know, he was actually my roommate if you wanna just, you know, take his bed." he said, almost unsure of himself.

Rhiley looked up at him, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

"Well, I mean, if that's ok…" she said, almost as unsure as he was.

"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't." he stated as he sort of smiled. "Actually we're only three floors below you guys," he said.

"Wow, what a coincidence, eh?" she asked and he chuckled. "Alright, let me grab my stuff and we can go. I'm exhausted." she said as she stumbled about, gathering up her clothes, her drugs, her phone charger, various toiletries she had brought, and shoved it all in her simple black duffle bag she had brought with her. She was obviously pretty buzzed still, the way she walked and the way she giggled over tripping over air making it painfully obvious, but she still had her wits about her.

"Alright, I think I am ready." she said as she walked over and went to throw the strap over her shoulder, but Ben grabbed it before she could.

"Good, let's go." he said as he slung the strap over his shoulder and opened the door to let her out first.

Rhiley was so surprised at what a chivalrous man he was. This whole night, he was such a gentleman, it was like a breath of fresh air for her. In her 25 years of existence she had never had a man treat her the way that he was currently treating her. She had a few relationships in the past, the longest lasting 3 years, and even he hadn't treated her as well as Ben was currently treating her. How pathetic was that?

She walked out the door and he followed, letting the door slam slightly behind him.

She walked slightly slower, letting him lead her to the elevator and he pushed the down button. They stood in silence as the elevator finally made it to their floor. It wasn't a totally awkward silence, it was just that neither really knew what to say.

They walked into the elevator together, then he hit the "6" button and the elevator closed and was on it's way.

"Thank you." Rhiley finally said right as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened, revealing a man and a woman waiting for the elevator. They stepped aside as she and Ben walked off. Ben acknowledged them as he walked past, leading the way to his and Rami's room.

"You know, it's no problem. I'm sorry Rami took your bed." he said as he stopped at a door about three doors down, to the left, and pulled a card key out of his pocket, grabbing the handle as he shoved it in and pushed the door open. He smiled as he held the door open and motioned for her to enter first. She smiled back as she entered the room. It was considerably smaller than her own room. It held two full sized beds, a TV and a small rest room. It was a simple room, but she supposed they weren't really in it often enough to really warrant anything more extravagant.

"This is his bed. It looks like room cleaning came through, so I'm sure it's all clean sheets and everything." he said motioning to the bed closest to the restroom. He set her bag down on the bed as he walked over to his own bag that sat on the small night stand to the right of his bed. He rummaged through it for a moment, before pulling out some clothes. "I'm going to get a shower now, make yourself at home." he said as he walked over to the restroom and shut the door behind him.

Rhiley couldn't believe that she was in Adrian Neville's room right now. It all seemed so surreal to her. She sat down on the bed and opened her own bag as she heard the water turn on in the restroom. She couldn't help but think about the water running down his tight abs. She shook her head, trying to make the mental images go away, but was unsuccessful. She pulled out her own PJ's, her simple black shorts and matching tank top. She planned to take a shower after him. She grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, tooth brush and toothpaste and waited patiently for him to emerge.

After a few minutes of awkwardly sitting on Rami's bed, she finally heard the water shut off and a few minutes after that, Ben emerged, drying his hair with the white hotel towel. He looked at her as she stood and she thought she was going to die. He stood in simple white shorts, and that was it. His abs were glistening, his hair was still damp as it hung in a mess around his face. She couldn't help but stare. When he raised a brow, she finally moved past him.

"I- uh- I think I'm going to take a shower." she said as she quickly ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She could hear him chuckle as she had her back against the door separating them. She let out a sigh as she set to work undressing and turning on the water. She brushed her teeth and pulled her long copper hair out of it's tie as she waited for the water to get to temp, which, obviously, didn't take too long. She got in and set to work cleaning herself up. She grabbed a fresh wash cloth and went to work getting the make up off of her face first. She pulled the cloth back and saw all the blacks and browns of makeup that she managed to pull off of her face. She let the water rush down her face, carrying away any loose makeup away before scrubbing the rest off. Then she washed the rest of her slim body, then her hair. She finally turned off the water and slid open the curtain as she grabbed a towel and set to work drying herself off. She got dressed and looked herself in the mirror before she felt satisfied that she looked decent.

She walked out to see Ben sitting back on his bed, watching TV. Cops currently took up the television. A cop was chasing after a man that had apparently tried to take the cop out.

He now wore a tight tank, covering his abs, much to Rhiley's dismay. He finally looked up at her and now it was his turn to gawk. She subconsciously pulled her tank top down, suddenly feeling very self conscious. She walked over and threw her dirty clothes and toiletries in a smaller pocket on her duffle bag, she could feel his eyes on her the entire time. She suddenly felt like maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She felt awkward, not meeting his gaze as she zipped up her bag. She heard him shuffle behind her as she turned, but in her still buzzed state, she must have moved a little too quickly because she tripped and braced herself for the impact of the floor, but instead, she felt the impact of a solid brick wall. She wasn't hurt, she just wasn't expecting it. She looked up and saw that Ben had caught her before she fell too far.

They just stood there, staring at one another before the unexpected happened. Before she could even register what was happening, he crashed his lips onto hers. She didn't know how to react. Her heart was racing, her mind was swimming. She was too shocked to do anything.

He quickly pulled away, almost horrified at what he had done.

"I'm so sorry, I- I didn't, I mean, I wasn't…" he quickly stammered

When Rhiley finally got her wits about her, she crashed her own lips against his in a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel his buldge poking her through both their shorts and it just turned her on that much more. He carried her the short distance to Rami's bed and set her down, before pushing her back. She complied, laying back as he crawled on top of her, his long, wet hair haloing around her face. He tasted so sweet. Not only did he taste like the cinnamon tooth paste he used, but he also had a sweet underlying taste that was all him. Rhiley was flying through the clouds as he continued to ravish her, feeling her up as she scratched at his back, holding nothing back.

Before she realized it, he had pulled away. They were both gasping for air.

"Rhiley, we can't. We don't completely have our wits about us." he said, not once moving away from her. She laid there, panting, not fully apprehending his words. She let out a whimper as she pulled him down on her again. He complied, kissing her deeply, grinding hard up against her, eliciting a moan, before once again breaking away. "I'm sorry, Rhiley. I can't. I don't feel right taking you when alcohol is involved." he said and she sighed as he got off of her.

"I- I guess I understand." she said as she crawled further into the bed and pulled the covers up high over her head out of embarrassment. Of course it was the alcohol talking. He had quite a bit more than she did.

She felt the weight shift in the bed and she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her close as the solid body of Ben spooned up close against her.

"It's not that I don't want to, ok? Trust me, you are driving me nuts. I want nothing more than to ravish you right this very moment, but I can't enjoy it if we are not one hundred percent sober. I like you, Rhiley and this past day has been the best I've had since I left home. I hope you aren't angry with me." he said and he kissed the back of her head before bringing her closer to him.

"I'm not mad." she mumbled as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"Maybe in the morning…" she could hear the smirk in his voice as he kissed at her neck.

"Good night, Ben." she said as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Night, Rhiley." he returned and they fell asleep like that.

 **Alright, well, that wraps up that One Shot… If you decide that you like it, let me know and I will continue writing. If you don't, then I don't feel bad for not committing to this thing. Let me know either way. :D**

 **~Thatredhead12**


End file.
